Funnymouth
funnymouth has joined #ReferSales. funnymouth: salve a tutti questa sera funnymouth: mi piace lecare il sange funnymouth: fuori della persona funnymouth: vd la tua bella facia nn essre cosi triste per questo funnymouth: avanti funnymouth: =) * funnymouth has left #ReferSales. GhostJeorge: ... Porca puttana, che cazzo...? lemonlimeskull: È veramente successo? GhostJeorge: Si, Skull, si. La prima cosa che dovrei far notare è che "lemonlimeskull" sono io. In altre parole, quello lì è il mio soprannome in rete. Quella fu la prima volta che vidi, o sentii, di "funnymouth" e, a tutti gli effetti, avrebbe dovuto essere l'ultima. Chiunque passi abbastanza tempo a chattare sa che i tipi strani vanno e vengono. Le persone compaiono giusto per chiedere informazioni o semplicemente per "trollare" un canale popolato. La prima cosa che mi colpì riguardo a "funnymouth", tuttavia, fu il fatto che apparve e scomparve senza nessuno scopo particolare. Non provò a innervosire nessuno, non chiese se ci fosse qualcuno nel canale in grado di aiutarlo ad aggiustare il computer o come rimuovere un virus...Semplicemente fece capolino, farfugliò del testo a caso e felicemente se ne andò. lemonlimeskull: Veramente però, che cavolo? GhostJorge: Non n ho idea. GhostJorge: *Non ne ho idea. lemonlimeskull: È in un altro canale se lo vuoi scoprire. lemonlimeskull: #bluud GhostJorge: Preferisco di no, signore. lemonlimeskull: XD lemonlimeskull: Stronzo. Non so che risultato sperassi di ottenere seguendo quel tizio su un altro canale. Non sono il tipo che cambia strada giusto per infastidire qualcuno o discutere con la gente. Solitamente lo evito a tutti i costi, anche se, una volta che qualcuno inizia a farlo con me, non mi dispiace entrare in azione a quel punto. Ciò che sto cercando di dire è che non ho idea del perché andai avanti nell'intento di seguirlo. * lemonlimeskull has entered #BLUUD lemonlimeskull: Ehi. Lui era lì, tutto solo, nel canale. funnymouth: O)_(O lemonlimeskull: =) lemonlimeskull: Quindi... funnymouth: O)_(O lemonlimeskull: Quindi... Mi fissi. lemonlimeskull: È scortese. funnymouth: mi dispace funnymouth: lo faccio e basta funnymouth: va bn lemonlimeskull: Capisco. funnymouth: O)_(O Ridacchiai ad alta voce, a quel punto. Quel tizio era strano e inoffensivo. lemonlimeskull: Puoi tornare su #ReferSales se vuoi. lemonlimeskull: Non abbiamo intenzione di infastidirti se è questo che ti preoccupa. funnymouth: O)_(O lemonlimeskull: O no. lemonlimeskull: Ad ogni modo, amico, mi sembravi interessante e questa sera mi annoio. funnymouth: anche io sn annoato qst sera funnymouth: io spesso non lemonlimeskull: ... 'Tu spesso non', cosa? funnymouth: io spesso non qst è tutto funnymouth: io spesso non perché loro non a quindiiiiiiiiii funnymouth: mi sento sciocco lemonlimeskull: Va bene. Beh, ci si vede. funnymouth: O)_(O E con quello, me ne andai. Tutto ciò accadde molto velocemente, ed ebbi la sensazione che quel tizio fosse qualcuno che si stava impegnando troppo, oppure che fosse un totale idiota che non aveva capito come utilizzare correttamente un programma di chat. Starsene seduto da solo, comparendo nei canali per una frazione di secondo... Sembrava un disperato tentativo di ottenere attenzione. Personalmente, avrei potuto fare una cosa del genere negli anni '90 o giù di lì, ridendo a crepapelle, ma sì... È stupido. GhostJorge: Uhm? lemonlimeskull: Niente. Veramente, non saprei che cosa dire. GhostJorge: Eh. Benvenuto su internet... lemonlimeskull: Ciò che è triste è che, a parte me e te, quel tizio è l'unico utente attivo di questa sera. * lemonlimeskull calcia Killjay e urla "SVEGLIATI!!!" lemonlimeskull: Bah. Il silenzio prese a dominare sul canale per circa mezz'ora, quindi ridussi ad icona il programma e andai a farmi gli affari miei. lemonlimeskull: C'è qualcuno? Niente. Otto utenti nel canale, nessuno di loro era attivo. lemonlimeskull: MI ANNOIO. lemonlimeskull: Perché siete così NOIOSI? funnymouth: O)_(O lemonlimeskull: SVEGLIATEVI. * lemonlimeskull mette le mani di tutti quanti in una ciotola di acqua bollente. Ci volle qualche secondo affinché lo notassi. Ancora funnymouth, a fissarmi. Scossi letteralmente le spalle con un sospiro "non questa merda di nuovo...".Poi notai che non era nel canale. lemonlimeskull: ? lemonlimeskull: ... lemonlimeskull: Qualcun altro lo ha visto? lemonlimeskull: Certo che no, siete inattivi... Ovviamente, si trattava di un bug o con il mio client o con il server. Il messaggio era uscito fuori a caso. Queste cose succedono. Tuttavia, mi fece venire i brividi. Dopo essere stato, per un po' di minuti, seduto con una strana e inquietante sensazione allo stomaco... Come se "non avessi dovuto fare qualcosa"... Decisi di smettere di cercare di affrontarla e di spegnere tutto. Certo, AVREI potuto gironzolare come se niente fosse successo, ma perché preoccuparsi di cercare di dimostrare che non fossi spaventato? Diavolo, non c'era neanche nessuno in giro per guardarmi mentre me la svignavo. Dopo qualche altra ora passata a cazzeggiare sul web, andai a letto verso le 2.40 AM. Un'altra cosa della quale sono orgoglioso di me stesso, era che NON ho incubi. Almeno, non regolarmente. Di solito, se ci sono mostri o fantasmi o guerre nucleari nel mio sogno, riesco a controllarlo e passo dei bei momenti. Sparo in testa agli zombie, urlo ai fantasmi che "non sono veri" mentre rido loro in faccia, e se ci sono dei disastri, so sempre come andare al sicuro mentre tutti gli altri figli di puttana friggono. Ho avuto, forse, quattro VERI incubi negli ultimi 10 anni, e sì, sono completamente serio. Il primo incubo della mia vita adulta fu nel 2005. Avevo appena rotto una relazione con una persona che mi aveva tradito con qualcun altro per un anno, senza che io lo sapessi. Quella notte, quando FINALMENTE ANDAI a letto, la sognai distesa su un tavolo operatorio mentre una qualche sorta di strana e inspiegabile creatura le succhiava il cervello tramite una macchina organica. Il cervello urlò. Incessantemente. Il secondo incubo mi fece visitare una struttura medica dove venivano condotti nuovi esperimenti per salvare le vite umane. Ci fu un fantastico tour di questa struttura ad alta tecnologia, vi erano un sacco di meraviglie della scienza moderna, persone in camice da laboratorio, ecc; allora fui portato in una stanza dove tre vittime di un incidente d'auto erano state salvate grazie a quelle nuove tecniche. Tra queste vi era una ragazza che lentamente si dondolava, il suo volto era completamente disteso e appeso attorno al suo petto, e una donna che non era altro che un ammasso di membra mozzate e spasmi, il tutto tenuto insieme da un simil-aquilone di carne. Il terzo incubo venne subito dopo il secondo. Ero stato avvicinato da due persone – una che voleva insultarmi a non finire, e l'altra che continuava a cercare di pizzicarmi e infastidirmi in modi assurdamente inefficaci. Pensando di poter controllare questo sogno come gli altri, misi i due uomini uno contro l'altro, credendo sarebbe stata una sorta di poetica giustizia. Invece, il pizzicatore divenne incredibilmente violento fino a quando non tirò le guance dell'altro, afferrando la sua lingua con un pugno e tirando furiosamente fino a farla uscire... Poi strappò le palpebre del borsista fino a quando non si distesero in una sorta di prolasso grottesco. Credo che quello che voglio dire è che anche se EBBI degli incubi, non fui MAI l'obiettivo reale di qualsiasi tipo di orrore. Fu sempre una sorta di orrore empatico relativo a qualcun altro che veniva brutalizzato. Quella notte, però, fu diversa. Appena mi addormentai, iniziai a sognare. In sostanza, si trattò di un sogno ricorrente dove mi ritrovo nel bosco, guardando gli animali e gli uccellini, e in generale rilassandomi. Mi sdraio sull'erba e guardo il cielo. E' sempre un sogno ben accetto, perché anche se ho avuto una giornata di merda, quando mi sveglierò sarò felice e pronto a ricominciare. Quella volta, però, lo scenario fu differente. Mi sdraiai sull'erba, ma mentre fissavo il cielo, sentii qualcosa di strano. Era una fredda e dimenante sensazione sul collo. Nel sogno, raggiunsi il collo con le dita e tirai via un lungo verme della terra che si contorceva. I vermi della terra mi disgustano. Se ne vedo uno nel cortile, prendo una pala e lo copro con un sacco di terra di modo da non doverlo accidentalmente VEDERE ancora. Disgustato, ma più o meno contenuto, gettai il verme da qualche parte e continuai il mio sogno. Poi... Ancora quella sensazione. Umida, bagnata, dimenante sul lato del mio collo. Tirai via un altro verme. Ancora una volta, successe. La terza volta, la sensazione di confusione e terrore divenne così travolgente che immediatamente scappai dal sogno. Questo è ciò che accade di solito quando la merda diventa reale nei miei sogni. Game Over. Capii, però. Almeno pensai di aver capito. Nel mondo reale, tastai il mio collo trovando una chiazza viscida sulla mia pelle. La logica mi impose che dovetti aver sbavato nel sonno. Nulla di cui essere fieri ma nemmeno esattamente terrificante. La mia mente dormiente doveva aver interpretato la fastidiosa sensazione in un'appropriata creatura della foresta del sogno. Forse, ancora più inquietante, però, fu il fatto che il letto intorno a me sembrava avere delle fosse. Quattro, per l'esattezza. Fu quasi come se qualcuno fosse stato in bilico sopra di me mentre dormivo, con le mani e le ginocchia. C'era una serie di ragioni per le quali potesse essere successo... Ma da quel momento in poi della notte, dormii male. Ogni piccola cosa, come il suono del ventilatore a soffitto, mi svegliava subito. Non avevo alcun vero interesse nel tornare indietro nel bosco, quella notte. Quando giunse la mattina, mi sentii pronto a ripartire per uscire di casa e dimenticare i fastidi. Ebbi solo l'intenzione di controllare la mia e-mail molto velocemente, per assicurarmi di non aver avuto transazioni in sospeso o domande alle quali avrei dovuto rispondere. Sorpresa! From: funnymouth@bluud.com Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 2:42 AM To: Charles Watts è stato bello parlare con te potrebbe exere divertente aancora veddraii cosa nn mi piace smettila Come probabilmente ricorderete, non detti la mia e-mail a questo idiota. Tuttavia, la risposta logica: qualcun altro sul canale doveva averlo fatto. Lui, ovviamente, era tornato su #ReferSales, aveva chiesto a qualcuno chi fossi, e quell'idiota deve avermi completamente tradito, sapendo che io non regalo le mie informazioni personali a nessuno. Anche se... La mail era datata 02:40. Quella era, più o meno, l'ora in cui andai a letto... Quando tutti sul canale erano ancora inattivi. Anche se sapevo BENISSIMO di star abboccando come un pesce, risposi. From: Charles Watts Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 9:29 AM To: funnymouth@bluud.com Uhhhm, si fratello. Non sono veramente convinto di voler ricevere le tue e-mail. Fui chiaro e dritto al punto. Non c'era niente di sbagliato nel messaggio che inviai, anche se fosse alquanto sprezzante, non lo incitavo a rispondere iniziando una guerra di flame. Ma, naturalmente... From: funnymouth@bluud.com Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 9:30 AM To: Charles Watts andiamo nn essere cs triste per questo lo so ke t può piacere ci divertiremo un sacco di tempo va bn magari E con quello, bloccai il suo indirizzo e-mail. In realtà avevo ancora una sorta di malato interesse su dove tutto ciò potesse andare a finire. Forse, se avessi messo i piedi per terra, lui avrebbe ammesso di star giusto cazzeggiando, deridendomi come uno scemo privo di senso dell'umorismo. Quando vidi che era la solita vecchia merda, quello mi diede il via libera per andare avanti e dimenticare quel tizio. Dopo qualche minuto, mi assicurai che tutto fosse finito e uscii di casa. Solo quando fui finalmente tornato, quella fredda e viscida sensazione nel mio stomaco riapparve nuovamente... E non avevo idea del PERCHE'. Beh, non esattamente. Qualche IDEA l'avevo. Controllai la mia e-mail. Niente da "funnymouth", tuttavia C'ERA una e-mail di Jorge. From: Jorge G Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 2:03 PM To: Charles Watts Ehi, Refersales.com è andato. Non riesco a far caricare quella merda. Quando sei on-line, dai un'occhiata perfavore, AL PIU' PRESTO. Peace & Carrots, Jorge Tirai una serie di imprecazioni. Avere il sito inattivo significava perdere del denaro, ed io ero stato tutto il giorno fuori senza che Jorge potesse contattarmi. Se fossi stato meno severo sul condividere o meno le mie informazioni personali, avrebbe potuto contattarmi. Caricai il sito e attesi qualche sorta di errore apparire sullo schermo. Invece, mi reindirizzò ad un'altra pagina. Bluud.com From: Charles Watts Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 6:15 PM To: Jorge G Si, lo vedo. Reindirizza ad un altro sito con un'enorme faccia pixellata, con una lingua incasinata. Penso sia quel "funnymouth". Gli hai per caso dato la mia e-mail? Con il dominio? C.W. From: Jorge G Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 6:23 PM To: Charles Watts È una pagina 404, non un reindirizzamento. Voglio quello che ti sei fumato. Tutto ciò che vedo su Bluud.com è un annuncio di "coming soon". E non ho dato niente a nessuno. Jorge. From: Charles Watts Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 6:25 PM To: Jorge G Ah ah ah. Divertente. Poi Jeorge mi inviò uno screenshot del sito, che effettivamente mostrava un errore 404... Insieme ad un avviso di "coming soon" per Bluud.com Avrebbe potuto facilmente falsificarli... Ma perché? Voglio dire, se tutto questo era stato una specie di scherzo, era piuttosto astratto e non riuscivo a capirlo. Quando guardai i files del mio sito, era tutto normale. Non c'era niente fuori posto, e nessuno era entrato per cambiare qualcosa. Controllai il dominio del "nameserver", quella cosa che dirotta un dominio dove dovrebbe andare, ed era tutto in regola. Però... c'era ancora quella gonfia faccia con la lingua penzolante che guardava verso di me con le orbite vuote. Poi, non so come feci a non notarlo prima... Guardando più da vicino, l'immagine di quel volto non era veramente pixellata. Era fatta di lettere minuscole, il codice HTML colorava ogni specifica lettera per creare l'immagine. Più e più volte, la parola che componeva l'immagine era proprio dinanzi a me. "funnymouthfunnymouthfunnymouthfunnymouth", in un grande insieme di nonsense. Mi venne voglia di sputare sullo schermo. Sbloccai il suo indirizzo e-mail, mettendomi a scrivere una e-mail incredibilmente profana e minacciosa. Non mi interessava più di avere indietro il sito, a quel punto, volevo solo togliermi un peso così da sentirmi come se avessi il controllo della situazione. Prima che potessi finire di scrivere l'e-mail... Sentii nuovamente quella strana e inquietante sensazione. Quella sensazione "no, non può essere...", quando sai di starti comportando in modo assurdo, ma allo stesso tempo sai di aver ragione. Smisi di buttar giù le minacce di morte e controllai la mia casella di posta. From: funnymouth@bluud.com Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 7:00 PM To: Charles Watts vd il tuo magnifico viso From: funnymouth@bluud.com Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 7:00 PM To: Charles Watts cao amico From: funnymouth@bluud.com Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 7:01 PM To: Charles Watts eddai From: funnymouth@bluud.com Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 7:01 PM To: Charles Watts cao From: funnymouth@bluud.com Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 7:01 PM To: Charles Watts ciaio cao iciao From: funnymouth@bluud.com Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 7:01 PM To: Charles Watts non voglio non From: funnymouth@bluud.com Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 7:01 PM To: Charles Watts non ci penso perfavore però From: funnymouth@bluud.com Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 7:01 PM To: Charles Watts vd il tuo magnifico viso Non solo quella sensazione era corretta, quella sensazione che lui mi avesse già risposto quando lo bloccai, ma sembrava che mi avesse mandato e-mail senza fermarsi FIN DA QUANDO lo avevo bloccato. Altre dieci e-mail arrivarono nel periodo impiegato a rispondere... From: Charles Watts Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 7:00 PM To: funnymouth@bluud.com BASTA, CAZZO!!! Mi stava venendo un mal di testa da stress. Il cuore mi batteva forte, non per la paura, ma per la rabbia. Quella era stata probabilmente la persona più assurdamente esasperante di internet, ed è dir tanto. Fortunatamente, le e-mail si fermarono. Cercai di calmarmi, respirando profondamente, ma non sembrò funzionare. Ero ancora incredibilmente incazzato. Lentamente, metodicamente, gli inviai un'altra e-mail. From: Charles Watts Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 7:21 PM To: funnymouth@bluud.com Ciao. Non capisco che cosa dici e non capisco che cosa vuoi. Penso che ci possa essere qualche barriera linguistica. L'inglese è la tua lingua madre? Penso che tu abbia fatto qualcosa al mio sito, e vorrei che l'annullassi. Se sei arrabbiato con me, sappi che non ne avevo intenzione. Potresti aver frainteso ciò che ho detto o ciò che volevo dire. Per favore fai tornare com'era il mio sito e prendiamo entrambi due strade separate. Grazie, C.W. Aspettai. Pensai a come avrei vinto la mia rabbia e quella e-mail misurata era veramente il modo migliore per farlo. Costui avrebbe capito quello che volevo dire. Avrebbe capito l'errore che aveva fatto. Mi calmai. Tutto stava andando bene. Poi... From: funnymouth@bluud.com Sat, Nov 17, 2012 at 7:23 PM To: Charles Watts O)_(O Persi le staffe. Persi le maledette staffe senza più ritrovarle. Colpii il monitor con il palmo della mano, buttandolo giù dalla scrivania. Quello mi fece incazzare ancora di più, tant'è che iniziai a prendere a pugni la tastiera ripetutamente, fino a far volare via i tasti. Urlai in un misto di frustrazione con me stesso e di rabbia per tutta la situazione, e mi precipitai fuori dalla stanza, colpendo qualsiasi cosa mi passasse sotto mano. Finché ne ebbi l'energia, distrussi la mia roba. Avrei dato fuoco a tutto se avessi avuto un accendino a portata di mano. Quella notte guardai al soffitto per quel che sembrava un'eternità prima che sopraggiungesse il sonno. In attesa del sonno, sapevo che avrei avuto un incubo. Lo SAPEVO. Ecco dove la mia fortuna se ne stava andando. Immaginate quanto fossi sorpreso, anche nel sonno, quando, invece di qualche sogno orribile, mi ritrovai in un posto sicuro... Il bosco. Mi stesi sull'erba. Sentii il relax. Sapevo, e anche il mio subconscio sapeva, che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Non importa ciò che la vita mi butta in faccia, il mondo sarebbe andato avanti. Niente era permanente. Tutto era in fase di transizione. Nessuno poteva REALMENTE arrivare a me. Sentii il verme contorcersi contro il mio collo. No. Niente da fare. Niente avrebbe potuto rovinare questo momento. Ignorai il verme. Sarebbe andato via. Sentii il verme avvicinarsi contorcendosi contro la mia bocca. Ora, non riuscivo a svegliarmi. Ogni altra volta, fui in grado di decidere quando svegliarmi... Ma sembrò come se quella possibilità fosse svanita. Vidi che in realtà non era un verme. Era un dito. Poi un altro. Poi di più, fino a quando quattro viscide e contorte dita si chiusero intorno ai miei denti, stringendo la mandibola. Non fece male quando successe. Fu solo... Come una sorta di "pop". Sentii più pressione che dolore. Fu veloce e prima ancora che capissi cosa stesse accadendo, finì. Poi riuscii a svegliarmi. Mi misi a sedere e mi alzai in piedi nella completa oscurità. Tastando il muro, mi diressi verso il bagno. Lì, accesi finalmente l'interruttore della luce. Mi fermai davanti allo specchio, strofinando gli occhi a causa della luce che mi accecava. Guardai nello specchio per qualche minuto, senza alcuna reazione. Nessun sentimento. Nessun pensiero. Poi sorrisi. Sorrisi come meglio potevo, ora che la mia mandibola era completamente rotta, dondolava intorno al mio collo. La mia lingua penzolava fuori svogliatamente, come paralizzata, tutta appiccicosa. I miei denti erano attaccati a lembi di pelle e potevo toglierli a mano. Risi, ed il suono della mia risata venne fuori come un gorgoglio di uno scarico fognario. Che viso meraviglioso! Che bocca divertente! Una "funny mouth"! Una funnymouth funnymouth funnymouth! * lemonlimeskull has joined #ReferSales. lemonlimeskull: Vedo il tuo magnifico viso. lemonlimeskull: Non esserne triste! lemonlimeskull: =) GhostJeorge: Ehi, dove cazzo eri? GhostJeorge: ehi? Charles? GhostJeorge: ... lemonlimeskull: O)_(O * lemonlimeskull has left #ReferSales. Narrazioni Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Internet Categoria:Maledizioni Categoria:Sogni e Incubi Categoria:Buio Categoria:Creature Categoria:Disturbi Mentali Categoria:Paranoie Categoria:CP Storiche Categoria:Pagine suggerite